battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United States Navy/@comment-24142455-20150305004939
OOC: Italics means a memory -United States, Over Utah- The UAC Everest exits slipsapce at high speeds, and a Pelican dropship flies out of it, towards a highway leaving Salt Lake City. Inside is a black Ferrari, and Preston J. Cole. The Everest's crew tried to persuade him to keep him from leaving, but to no avail, and the admiral had gone straight onto a pelican and only one of the UAC's admirals was onboard with him trying to convince him otherwise. He had changed from his uniform into a brown leather jacket, jeans, and some other clothing to prevent him from being spotted easily. UAC Admiral: Dammit sir! What are you doing!? Where did you get that car!? You know what may happen!? Cole: Goddammit admiral! You understand what is at risk here! Marine! Open the hatch! I'm going for them! UAC Admiral: Sir! Sir! They'll be fine! We'll send a strike team to recover them! Sir! The Pelican's doors open into the icy air, and the super car roared out of the rear and onto the night filled highway, snow pouring heavily down as the car raced down towards Park City, Utah. Cole had a few things in the car, an MA5B, UAC marine armor, his M6D, and a duffel bag with an M7S and ammo for the weapons. The highway was almost empty, allowing Cole to accelerate to top speed in the car, while keeping in control of it. The road was dark, and it was almost too quiet. He looked at the modified dashboard, and quickly activated a route guide, but turned it off, as he could remember the path he would take from home to Salt Lake City when off duty. The Everest had returned to orbit to prevent it from being spotted. He then began to sense memories before the Third Aires War. Katherine, they called us, the Navy wants me to serve again, they are back.... The car kept racing along the road, the snow continued to build up in the night. My country needs me Katherine, I think you know that. The Aires needs to be stopped..... Cole's mind kept flashing as sights came back to him. Katherine... I promise, after I finish this fight, it will be over, I promise.... He passes a junction in the highway, and began to see the mountains he used to remember. I promise I will come back, look, I'll be fine, I survived two other wars with my fleet, and I still stand today, I promise I will be able to get back home. I still need to play that game of catch with John and Michael.... The car began to enter Park City, police cars hadn't set up a barricade, and the streets were empty. He continued along down the road and began to head uphill, he then began to see his house, a large house overlooking one of the nearby ski resorts. The road was icy, and the car quickly skidded into the driveway. He made his way towards the door... I promise I'll come back... I promise....